Frozen
by Aubz8801
Summary: The story was always the same: "You showed up on our doorstep one day, and we took you in." That was the only thing Mother ever told her. But she had a growing suspicion. She was different, and everyone knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much a fanfiction of ****_Frozen, _****the movie, but with my twist.  
I don't like disclaimers, but thank you to the producers of ****_Frozen_**** and to Rick Riordan, for giving me something to fanfiction.  
Hope y'all enjoy (:**

* * *

The story was always the same: "You showed up on our doorstep one day, and we took you in." That was the only thing Mother ever told me.

But I had a growing suspicion. I was different. No other kid at school had such light blond hair that it was almost white. No one else had icy blue eyes that could practically paralyze someone with a glare.

I was different, and everyone knew it.

My parents would always glance at each other worriedly when I asked where I came from. It was blatantly obvious that I wasn't their child: Mother had dark skin, hair and eyes, pretty much the exact opposite of me. Father had dirty blond hair, with tan skin and hazel eyes. And then there's me; with my nearly-white hair, icy blue eyes, and super pale skin.

Though, what Mother couldn't explain was the Visions. I didn't know what else to call them; they were things I saw that other people couldn't. I always kept to myself. One day, as I walked home from school, I saw a boy being chased down the New York sidewalk by a three-headed-dragon-thingy, all the heads wearing police caps. The boy had a sword in his hand, shouting, "GO AWAY, YOU IMPOSTER HYDRA!" No one gave it a second glance.

It was the day I saw this that I first brought up the Visions during our evening meal. I had described the experience to my parents, and instead of laughing like I thought they would, their playful expressions fell into serious ones.

"Elsa," Mother had said, "I think it's time we tell you where you really came from." She looked to Father, from where she sat across the table, and he nodded. She motioned for him to continue.

"You really did appear on our doorstep that one December evening," his low voice was always reassuring, but now it was tight and full of worry, "but we haven't told you the entire story." Now I was the confused one. Yes, I had been curious about it before, but when I questioned it, both of them brushed it off. Father always had a hurt expression when I asked him such things, but he would always give the same answer. It was almost as if it hurt him to do so. Now, though, as we gathered around the dining table, his features were as they always were; but, a little relief was amidst.

"As we opened the door and found you there, you were not alone. There was a man and woman, the woman holding you. She asked us to take you in, as they were not fit to parent a small child yet."

"What were their names?" I nearly whispered.

Mother and Father both had looks of sympathy. "They didn't tell us. They just said that you were very powerful, and needed to be looked over at all times," Father explained.

"How am I powerful? I'm a nine year old _girl, _for pete's sake!" I exclaimed, jumping up out of my chair. "Why didn't they keep me? Was I not good enough for them?! Was I not pretty enough, or did I not meet their standards? Why didn't they at least check up on me just _once_, to know their own daughter was okay? _Why did they leave me?!_" My 'parents' looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. The room grew colder and colder. "Why didn't they explain themselves, so you could tell me in the future? Why didn't they tell me that I'm so powerful? And from what? What the heck makes me special and different?" The room had considerably dropped in temperature, and I could see Mother start to shiver. It didn't affect me at all.

Mother glanced at Father. I had seen this look many times: it meant they were silently deciding if they should tell me something.

"What? Why are you looking-"

"Elsa, please stop," Father pleaded, but I continued.

"-at each other? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Elsa," Father was starting to get his worried tone out.

Flurried started filling the room. The floor around my feet started coating with ice.

"What are you not telling me? I need to know! Don't keep it a secret this time. I'm not a _child!_" Faster than lightning, ice spread out from my feet, growing until it reached the corners of the floor and ceiling. The table froze, ornate ice patterns forming on it. (It sort of reminded me of the beginning of _Rise of the Guardians_.)

"Elsa!" Father nearly shouted. He never shouted. I cringed at the volume of his voice, while Mother sat, crying.

"W-what did I do?" I whispered, looking at my hands, on the verge of tears.

"You're a goddess, Elsa. A Greek goddess, like Zeus and Hades."

Not possible. Not possible _at all._ Obviously my biological parents had told more to my non-biological parents than they had originally told me. That was sort of confusing.

"Is this what they told you? Is this what you've been hiding from me, all these years?" I asked. I secretly wanted them to start laughing, and then they would tell me I'm actually dreaming. This _had _to be a dream. I would wake up any second.

But, instead of laughing, Mother nodded. Everything inside me froze.

The Visions. Those creatures only chased after special people.

They're coming for me.

Then Mother and Father.

"Don't worry. There's a special place for you, where you can be safe from the Visions. But, Elsa, they're not just Visions; you're not seeing things. They're real. You can see them because you're special, but the other people out there don't have the same ability as you."

"Are there other people like me, that can see the Visions?" I had no idea what else to call them. Monsters seemed too fictional for the name I was looking for.

"Yes," Mother nodded. "We're going to take you to meet all of them in the morning. Pack a bag with a few changes of clothes, and a few other necessities. Make sure you have everything you need, because, Elsa, you're not coming back."

Well, that was a lot to take in, especially for a nine year old girl.

All I could do was nod. I was leaving practically everything: my home, school, friends (though I didn't have that many), and my parents.

"Will you be coming with me to the special place?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," Father said with more sadness in his voice than I've ever heard. "But no, we can't come; we're not special like you."

* * *

**Hope ya liked! Please review!**

**~Aubz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, my bed was covered in ice.

In fact, my entire _room _was covered in ice.

I had let the dam break when my parents told me they weren't coming to the special place. They hadn't told me the name yet.

I had packed a bag the night before, it containing a few changes of clothes (including my favorite blue dress), my toothbrush, a wallet containing all the money I had saved, about $20, and my DS. Mother told me to bring it so I would have something to do during the drive there, but I wouldn't really use it. I planned on bombarding them with questions.

We left our little New York suburbia home, and started the drive towards what would be my new dwelling. Father said it would take about an hour. That was not nearly enough time.

Sometimes I watch these dramatic movies where the girl has to leave her boyfriend, and she only has a week or two left with him. She claims it's not enough time. She didn't have to entirely move and probably never see him again, though, as I was.

It's not fair. I don't think my biological parents realized how hard it would be to leave to go to the special place. Maybe they should've just put me there in the first place, and not let me get all sentimental with the people of New York.

"I want the truth- no more holding back. What were their names?" I asked seriously. Mother and Father shared what would be their last worried glance, silently asking the other if they should tell.

"They never told us," Mother finally said. "I'm being completely honest; the only thing they told us was that you're a goddess, and need to be supervised. You don't know how to control it, Elsa. It's beyond your comprehension of what you can do."

"Than why was last night the first time I actually done anything? I've never been able to do this before."

Father sighed. "We were able to keep your powers in check for the past the eight because they are triggered by strong emotions. At least, because you don't have full control of them yet. One day you will, and will be able to do it all on your own. Anyways, we made sure you never got too angry or sad, and they weren't triggered. That is, until last night, when we couldn't control your anger."

"So you guys have pretty much isolating me for my entire life, never letting my emotions get out of hand?" It was a dishonest way of doing it, but I guess it was the only way.

"We had to," Mother said, turning around. "You were our only chance of ever of having a child. We wanting you for as long as possible."

I couldn't stay angry at them for long. Mother's tears and sad smile made me want to cry myself.

The temperature started dropping again. They must've noticed, because they immediately started to cheer me up.

"But we knew the day would have to come," Father assured. "It was inevitable."

At least they knew it would happen. It struck me that they must've been preparing for this day the entire time I've been in their custody.

"I'm sorry for not being able to stay." The temperature slowly started rising.

"It's not your fault," Mother assured. "We've been preparing this for a long time. We just didn't know it would happen so soon." Mother and Father linked their hands together.

We only had about 30 minutes left.

"If there hadn't been the Visions, would I had stayed longer?"  
"Probably," Father said, taking his eyes off the road to glance back at me. "There was no stopping them; they're out there, and we couldn't change that."

I looked solemnly out the window. "What is the special place called?" I nearly whispered, though we were the only ones in the car.

"Camp Half Blood. It's a safe place where the Visions can't get in. It's where special like you go to be protected," Father answered.

"Why is it called Camp Half Blood? I'm not a half blood- I'm a goddess."

They looked uneasily at each other.

"It's where half bloods, demigods, go. Demigods are only half god, and the other human. The only reason we're bringing you here instead of Mount Olympus is because your parents told us to bring you there when you found out," Mother explained. Of course, my parents had told them to do it instead of doing it themselves. I guess they really didn't want me.

"Why?' was the only thing I could ask at the moment.

"They said you have a great prophecy to fulfill, and they needed you at camp."

20 minutes.

"How did they know? What if I had never gone to camp?"

Father chuckled his low chuckle, one that I would miss terribly. "Elsa, they're gods. You would end up at camp somehow, no matter what. You have to go; it would be dangerous if you didn't. We're not doing this voluntarily. We're doing this because we have to. Your mother and I love you and don't want you to go, but we know you have to. I don't want to give up my little girl to strangers; but I know I have to."

Father looked at me through the mirror, and noticed my tears. His eyes immediately went wide. "Elsa, please don't cry. I know this is going to be hard; it will for us too. But you need to stay strong. You can't risk your powers being exposed to others. They can't know. And you don't want to freeze New York, do you?"

"No," I mumbled, wiping at my eyes.

Father smiled. "Don't cry. Stay strong. We'll be back; we'll visit. But until then, you need to stay strong. Can you do that for me? For your Mother?"

I nodded. "I'll stay strong for you guys. Not anybody else, though."

They laughed.

10 minutes.

Anxiety built up inside me. I was _dreading_ this.

Calm down, Elsa. Stay strong for them.

My little motivation talk made me sit straighter in my seat.

"I love you guys."

"And we love you. We'll see you soon enough, Elsa." Mother dried her tears that had been steadily flowing practically the entire ride. It hurt me to see her cry; I had caused her to hurt.

"Just a few more minutes, and you'll get to meet new friends, maybe even siblings if you find out who your real parents are. You'll be having so much fun, you'll forget all about us," Father smiled.

"I'll never forget you." I was a little excited for this fun, but not _that _much.

My statement made fresh tears spill onto Mother's cheeks.

Tears filled my own. "Mother, please don't cry. It'll make me miss you even more."

She nodded, and tried to wipe at them, but failed when they kept being replaced.

We stopped in the middle of the road and pulled over. Father got out and retrieved my bag from the trunk, while Mother and I followed him out.

We started up a hill with thick trees. The path behind me where I had walked froze with ice crystals.

Father took my hand and squeezed it, Mother taking my other. The ice thinned out a bit.

When we reached the top of the hill, I noticed pine tree, taller than all the others, sitting atop the crest of the hill. A few older kids in armor and guarded with swords greeted us.

A girl removed her helmet and walked to me. "Hello. I'm Grace, daughter of Ares. Who are you?" she asked me.  
"Elsa," I said in a quiet voice. Grace smiled sweetly at me. She was probably the nicest daughter of Ares I would meet, since their father is the god of war.

"Well, Elsa, welcome to Camp Half Blood." She then regarded my parents.

"Parents?" she questioned.

They nodded. "We're mortal," Father said. "Just here to drop her off."

Grace nodded. "Take your time." She walked over to her post.

Father crouched down to my level, Mother soon following lead. "Elsa," he said soothingly, "remember to stay strong. For us."  
I nodded, tears steadily flowing down my cheeks.

He wiped them with his thumb. "Conceal your powers, Elsa. Try not to feel strong emotions. Don't let the other campers know what you're capable of. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," I repeated as the ice spread from my feet.

"Elsa, it's going to be okay. We're just an hour away, maybe less if your Father goes fast." I laughed. "It's going to be okay," Mother soothed.

They enveloped me in a hug as I shook with sobs.

"Why can't you come?" I wailed.

"I told you, sweetie, we're not special like you. You have to go. We'll be back; I promise. I promise you'll be okay. Remember what we told you. Stay strong- for us." Father's voice assured.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," I repeated again.

Father smiled and nodded. Tears filled his eyes. "I love you, Elsa. Never forget that." His voice was tight.

"We both love you very, very, much, Elsa. Stay strong for us," Mother hugged me again, and soon Father joined.

They planted kisses all over my face. "Goodbye, Elsa. We'll be back before you know it. We love you," Father said while backing away. "They're going to take very good care of you." He handed me my small backpack.

"I love you guys.. _a lot._" I breathed heavily, trying to control my sobs. More ice spread. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," I whispered.

They hugged and kissed me again.

"Goodbye, Elsa. We'll be back soon. We love you," they said in staggered unison as they stepped back. Grace walked over again and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Mother and Father. I love you!" I said as we turned around and went through the camp gates.

Mother fell onto Father, shaking with sobs. Father's arms encircled her, his tears silently flowing down his face.

I took in their image- this was probably the hardest thing they've ever done.

All because of me.

* * *

**I cried while writing this. It's just so sad!  
Thanks again for reading! Leave a review, maybe?  
~Aubz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys (:**

* * *

All because of me.

The thought rang in my mind.

Grace lead me away from the entrance, away from my past life. She walked next to me, me having to stride twice as much to keep up.

"Hey, don't feel bad. At least they'll visit you…" she trailed off, breaking the silence between us.

"How did you get here?" I looked at my feet immediately. It was a rude question to ask. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

She let out a quiet chuckle. "No, it's quite alright. It's not that pleasant, though," she assured. "Are you sure you still want to hear it?"

I nodded eagerly.

She sat us down on a stone bench in front of a small pond. It had a little fountain in the middle with a small statue on it. I guessed it was some water god or whatever.

"I arrived at camp five years ago," she started. "We were a group of four, including myself, a satyr, a son of Hephaestus, and a daughter of Apollo. After a long journey from Maine, we finally arrived at Long Island. And then, after a few more miles, we were finally outside the borders. It wasn't that tough of a journey, really; the monsters didn't give us as much of a hard time as the satyr thought they would." She paused for a breath. "But I knew it was too good to be true. As we were about to step through, practically every monster that has attacked Camp Half Blood in the last 10 years was suddenly there, and attacking us. There were people guarding as I just was, but it wasn't enough. We lost the satyr and daughter of Apollo. Only a few guards, the son of Hephaestus and I survived. It was like a mini-war, right there outside camp." I noticed a few tears in her eyes, but she blinked, looked up, wiped at them and smiled.

I could just imagine her thoughts: _Do _not _cry. You're a daughter of Ares. You don't cry. Crying is weakness._ I had had my fill of crying for today; probably for the rest of the month.

"What was the son of Hephaestus's name?" I asked quietly.

Grace smirked. "His name is Ian; and he's my boyfriend."

A smile played at my lips. "At least some things end in a happy ending."

She glanced down at me. "You know, for a- what, nine year old?- you're a pretty good listener."

I paused for a moment, remembering what Father had said: _Don't let them know._

But there's an exception to every rule, right?

I felt like I trusted Grace; and she trusted me. No one would go around telling just anyone the hardest thing that's happened to them in their life so far.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I said, quietly, after a minute.

"Sure. Tell away."

"I have special powers." I grinned up at her, as if I was telling gossip.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, though, I focused every cell in my being on the pond in front of me. I extended my hand, and shot a quick blast of ice out of it, giving off a bright blue light.

Ornate ice patterns multiplied across the surface of the water. In about a second, the entire thing was covered.

I walked to it, and started jumping on the ice, just to show that it was real, and not an illusion.

Grace's mouth hung open as she stared at me. She looked down at the ice, then back at me.

"How?" was the only word that escaped her lips.

I walked back to her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm a goddess," I murmured lowly.

She instantly shot up and took my hand. "We have to tell Chiron."

I didn't have time to respond before she started dragging me across camp towards a big, blue house. I struggled in her grip; but she was a daughter of Ares, and I was a nine year old girl. The odds were not in my favor.

People shot us weird looks and glances, but I was used to it; it didn't phase me at all.

Finally, when Grace was about to drag me up the porch stairs, I struggled free.

"No!" I exclaimed, earning a few more odd glances. "We can't tell him. The only reason I told you is because I thought I could trust you, and you wouldn't treat me differently from all the other demigods. I thought I could trust you with my secret that I wasn't supposed to tell _anyone. Ever._"

Her arm that had been raising to grab me again faltered on its journey towards my wrist.

"Elsa…" she said gently, her eyes softening. "I swear on the river Styx that I will never tell another demigod soul that you're a goddess, but we _have _to tell Chiron. He's the leader of camp, the one that practically raises us. He's also the one we go to if something big happens, to see if there's a prophecy for it."

"Prophecy?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the word.

Grace nodded. "I think you're part of a prophecy- no one in their right mind would bring a goddess to camp, especially an ice goddess. We need to tell him so he can make sure you're safe and sound here at CHB. Okay?"

It's not like I _chose _to be a goddess. My parents were just too lazy to bring me here themselves, so they left me in the hands of people who had never raised a child before, much less an all powerful _goddess. _I felt like they were judging me for this; that they were afraid I'd hurt them or something. That's why I was truly afraid to tell Chiron. Everyone would become all cautious around me and wouldn't want to be my friend. It was the whole, 'She's weird and has white hair! Don't be friends with Elsa!' situation all over again.

But instead, I nodded. This was the best thing to do: tell him so I can be isolated once _again _and I wouldn't hurt anyone. The words again rang in my head: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_.

"Okay, let's go, then." This time, Grace gently grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. She looked down at me with her warm, brown eyes.

Finally, someone who excepts me.

Someone who trusts me.

Someone who understands.

* * *

**I know, it's super short. Sorry.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I would love to hear what y'all think!**

**~Aubz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to start with an apology:**

**Sorry this took FOREVER to update. The internet on the computer my document was on went all wacky and hasn't been working till today. I tried copying it onto my iPod, sending it to myself, and copying it from another computer, but that would've taken a while, too. BUT! Since then, I have started TWO NEW STORIES that I will be posting soon! *EXCITEMENT* !**

**Now that I've stated my excuses, enjoy.**

**I have big plans for this story, and it makes me feel all jittery knowing what is about to come!**

Chiron looked up from the large stack of papers on his desk, the reading glasses he wore resting on his nose. His head rose, acknowledging us.

His lips turned up into a warm smile. "Hello, Grace." He turned to me. "Is this a new camper?

Grace nodded. "This is Elsa…"

"Winters," I finished.

"This is Elsa Winters, just dropped off by her parents." One of his eyebrows rose in question at Grace. She just nodded.

Chiron extended his hand from across the desk. I took it and shook. "Welcome to camp."

I smiled.

"Elsa is a goddess."

He froze, eyes widening and brows rising. "Goddess?"

Grace and I nodded.

"Do you have any special powers?"

I grinned, and nodded.

There was a glass of water on his desk. I picked it up. "We might want to go outside."

He came out from behind the desk, to reveal a horse body under his abdomen. My brows rose, but I didn't question it; I don't any thing can surprise me anymore.

They followed me outside, behind the 'big house' as Grace had called it. To me it looked like a blue farm house.

I set the glass on the ground and backed up a few feet. They followed my lead.

Again, I focused all of the cells in my body onto that little cup. It was easy and natural for the blast of ice and blue light to flow out of my hand. It struck the cup, turning it to solid ice, then the ground around it in a three foot radius.

Chiron stood, speechless. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, Elsa, those are some fine powers you have-" he started, but was cut off by a shrill scream echoing through camp.

The sound came from the entrance at the crest of the hill. A few colors of hair were visible, but that was all.

Faster than lightning, Grace and I practically raced up there.

Two Cyclopes were chasing after a trio of what I guessed to be demigods, it including a satyr in front of the camp boarders. "Stay back!" the one with spiky hair called. "I'll fend them off!"

"No, Thalia!" a blond girl shouted. The girl, Thalia, drew her dagger. She looked to be about 11, two years older than me.

As the Cyclops charged, I ran up beside Thalia. She noticed me, and started to say, "Get out of here!"

But again, I focused my will onto the moving creature. It was difficult because of the fast motion, but finally a blast of ice hit the monster. It froze in mid stride, eye wide. I turned to the other creature, who was gaping at his frozen brother. I hit him with another blast, and this time it was easier because he wasn't moving.

Turning towards the others, I saw them with their mouths jarred in astonishment. I blushed a little bit, and then stuck my hand towards the black-haired girl in front of me.

"Elsa Winters." She excepted my hand and shook.

"Thalia Grace." She was still a bit dazed. I noticed she had shockingly electric blue eyes. A daughter of Zeus, maybe.

The blond had joined Thalia at her side.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase." She shook my hand. Annabeth looked to be the same age as me, maybe a few months older. She had curly blond hair and startling gray eyes. They looked like thunderstorms that were ever calculating. I had no idea who her godly parentage could be. Then again, I didn't even know mine.

"How did you do that?" Thalia nearly whispered.

"I-" I started, but then stopped. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. I had already broken all those rules in the last hour. But this was an emergency situation! I couldn't just let them be killed. Maybe I could tell them in the future. I had shown them, so I would probably be questioned and annoyed about it until I did. But for now, I would keep it to myself. These girls could make good friends, like Father had promised. Three friends in one day would be good. That's not even counting the satyr.

So instead, I shrugged. "I've always been able to."

They nodded. "Want to take a tour with me? I haven't had mine yet," I asked.

Thalia tilted her head in question.

"I just got here about an hour ago," I explained. "Grace here was about to, when this came up." I gestured to the frozen creatures in front of us.

"Sure."

I smiled. "Cool. C'mon, Grace!" I jogged over to Chiron, who had joined us after the climax of the battle. "I'll tell you more later," I whispered to him.

He nodded, and then turned back to the trio. I had completely forgotten about the satyr. "Thank you for bringing them, Grover." The satyr, Grover, nodded.

"Do you want me to join you on the tour?" Grover asked. Annabeth nodded. They were obviously close.

"I'm Chiron, camp director. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, ladies. What are your names?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace."

I chuckled a but to myself; their last names rhyme.

Grace stepped forward. "I'm Grace Mitchell, daughter of Ares. Shall we tour?"

* * *

After the evening meal, we attended the camp fire. I expected a regular sing-a-long, but the fire was monstrous and colorful. I later learned it reflected the camper's emotions. Chiron lead the songs, while I just observed, not knowing any.

After the last verse was sung, the campers dispersed.

Well, not before Thalia had a glowing lightning bolt above her head, signaling that she was claimed as a daughter of Zeus.

Knew it.

"Hey, Grace?" I asked, walking away from the pavilion. "Where's my stuff?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Chiron.

"Your things are in the Big House." He leaned closer to whisper to me. "We don't want anything to happen that could put the other campers in danger," he said lowly. "That is the most populated cabin, so until we find you your own, you will be staying in the spare room of the Big House." He stood back up straight. "Okay?"

I nodded. This is better than freezing the entire cabin in your sleep. That would be a problem.

I waved goodnight to Grace, Thalia, and Annabeth, and followed Chiron to my new bedroom.

It was practically the same size of my bedroom at home, maybe just a tad smaller. I was okay with that, though; I was just one little girl, I didn't need that big of a room.

There was a bed, a dresser, and a little bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. A bookshelf sat in the corner next to a window, stuffed with Greek Mythology books and things like that. Maybe I could do some research on who my parents are…

"Um, Chiron?"

He stopped in mid trot and turned to me. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I accidentally freeze the Big House in the middle of the night. You know, with dreams, memories, and stuff." I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

Chiron laughed. "It's quite alright. If you do, we'll just get the children of Hephaestus to build some heaters to thaw it out."

I smiled, grateful. "Thanks."

He nodded and walked- er, trotted- out the door closing it behind him.

I immediately fell onto the bed. It was soft and cushiony, but surprisingly cold. Eh, the cold's never really bothered me.

I didn't realize I was crying until my body shook.

Don't feel.

But that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt.

But I had to stop feeling for the greater good of all the people of this camp, of this state, of this country, of this world.

So I stopped. Right in that instance of my young childhood, I stopped feeling.

And was forever hardened.

This is my destiny; I need to except it.

But who said I wanted to?

With these thoughts, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Dreams haunted me, but I wasn't scared.

I'm not a kid anymore; I'll never be again.

I was never easily scared; the Visions had always been there, and I had become accustomed to them. Even then, I still shook and sobbed in the morning after a particularly frightening dream.

Even this dream of my parents dying, I shot up in a cold sweat, and that was it. No sobbing, no shaking, no tears. I'm done with that.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

I lived by them; these were the new rules, like at my old school. Very strict, and not meant to broken.

If they ever were, a punishment would be waiting in the hands of the teacher.

I pretended that if I broke one of those simple, yet extremely difficult rules, the Swat Stick would be waiting for me.

So I did the best that any nine year old girl can do.

And yet again, I was isolated.

But this time, not just by my parents, but by the entire camp.

This time, I actually knew it was happening.

And I was accepting it.

Why?

Because I'm being forced.

But this time, I know it's because I'm a grenade, and at some point I'm going to blow up.

And I would like to try to minimize the casualties.

**Okay, one more chapter done! I hope you liked (: If you did, please PLEASE ****_PLEASE_**** leave a review or follow. If you think it's actually ****_good _****you could favorite. It would boost my self esteem :D **

**All you kewl people out there will get the many references I made at the end. If you don't, you haven't lived.**

**Anyway, that's it. Thanks for reading.**

**~Aubz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol jk guys. That last chapter 5 didn't answer some questions I've been getting in reviews, so I re wrote it. The last chapter 5 probably won't be used in this story… but I hope you enjoy (:**

"You know, you never told how y'all got to camp." Elsa continued French braiding Annabeth's hair.

"You didn't either."

"My parents just dropped me off. End of story." Annabeth sighed, wincing as Elsa pulled at her hair.

"I ran away."

Elsa stopped braiding, looking at Annabeth's face. "Really?"

She nodded. "After a day or two of trying to survive off of dumpster diving, the first monster attacked. I don't know what it was. I knew I was about to die, and I had no weapon. Only a kitchen knife that was quickly swatted away by this… _thing_." She paused. Elsa continued braiding. "Then the monster was gone, replaced by golden dust. And there was a girl. It was Thalia. She gave me my dagger to defend myself when she wasn't around." She twirled the weapon in her hands. "I joined her on her mission across the country-"

"Across the country?" Elsa interrupted.

"I started in San Francisco. We had to go across the country to New York."

Elsa's mouth formed into an "O".

"Anyway, she told me of her journey before she had found me. How she had also ran away, and met up with a boy. What was his name? Lance? Lucas? Oh, his name was Luke. He told her he had _also_ ran away in search for a safe place. A place for special people."

Elsa froze.

That's what her parents had called Camp Half Blood. A place for special people.

She continued, almost finished with Annabeth's hair.

Hopefully she wouldn't notice her hesitation.

But, of course, she did.

"What?"

Elsa took a shaky breath. "My parents called CHB a place for special people."

There was a silence.

Annabeth continued with her story. "But Luke was killed in a crazy monster attack a few weeks before Thalia found me."

"What about Thalia? Wasn't she all depressed?"

Annabeth shrugged. "They weren't all that close. And Thalia knew being a Special person meant losing… a lot."

Elsa nodded, even though Annabeth couldn't see her from behind. She finished off the French braid with a hair band. Annabeth got up and sat on the bed next to her.

Elsa put her elbows on her knees, listening intently.

"So as we were sleeping in an alley way, this guy walked up and said he could help us; take us to the special place he somehow knew we were on our way too."

"What was his name?"

"Grover."

"The satyr?"

"Yeah."

"Continue." Annabeth brought her braid over her shoulder. "He told us he was from the special place, and that he was sent to take us there."

"Did you go with him? I mean, this is a random stalker-ish stranger."

"Of course we went with him. Two run away teenagers are desperate, you know. Plus we were broke. Anyone that could take us anywhere would've been better than a cold alley way."

She fingered her Camp Half Blood beaded necklace, which now contained four beads; identical to Elsa's.

"We journeyed to camp, conquering the many monster attacks that came with it. Then, as we finally reach Half Blood Hill, two Cyclopes charge toward us." She winced at the memory. "Thalia tried to make us go ahead while she held them off. But then you showed up, and did your thing…"

Elsa looked at the floor, knowing what was coming next.

"You never told me about that thing, either."

Elsa picked at her gloves. Chiron had given her gloves infused with godly magic to cover the source of her powers: her hands.

"I was born with it; I don't know where it came from."

Though she knew the exact reason for it. She just didn't, _couldn't_, tell Annabeth.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. _

"And, you've never been claimed."

Elsa's shoes suddenly became very interesting.

"Doesn't mean I never will be."

"Elsa, you're 13. I was claimed a few weeks after arriving. It should've happened already."

"They probably forgot," she mumbled.

"Why in Hades would they forget?! There's no one else with ice powers, which might make you an only child of some god we've never heard about. Who the heck would forget their _only child_?!"

Her words rang in Elsa's ears. Maybe her mother and father really didn't want her as a baby, and they didn't plan on claiming her.

Not like it mattered. She could care less. She still had her mortal foster parents.

But she hadn't seen them in four years.

All these demigods, they took actually having a godly parent for granted. They were at least_ remembered_ and _noticed_.

Elsa was neither.

Even if she was a goddess, it's not like she didn't want to know who her parents were. But, her parents had given her up as a baby. They probably wanted nothing to do with her, _ever_. If not then, why would they now?

Anger boiled up in her chest.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_.

Her anger dissipated ever so slightly, but it was still present.

"Maybe they don't want to claim me, out of embarrassment. I'm different; what parent wouldn't want a perfect child? I'm not perfect. They don't want me."

She felt the ice crystals wanting to form.

But the magic stopped it.

Always limitations.

"Why would you say that?" Annabeth whispered. "Who wouldn't want to claim you? You're freaking awesome."

Elsa shook her head.

After a pregnant pause, Elsa finally spoke.

"I want to show you something."

She decided she would tell her.

At least she had known Annabeth for _four_ years instead of twenty minutes.

They walked out of the Athena cabin, past the canoe lake, through the woods, to a small cliff looking out over Long Island Sound.

It was a spot hidden to the rest of the camp. Elsa regularly went there to think. Sometimes she would pick at her gloves, tempted to take them off for a few minutes.

But that meant freezing camp and probably New York, so she never did.

They sat on the little ledge, gazing over the water.

She had never brought someone here before; not even Annabeth.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, watching the sun set over the horizon.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to show you."

Her hand shook as she slipped of the glove on her right hand.

Ice and snowflakes flowed out of her fingertips, creating a beautiful array of swirling white in the summer breeze. She blasted more, making it snow over them.

She quickly slipped her glove back on.

Annabeth's gray eyes stared in awe at the falling snow, watching it melt as it touched the ground.

She waited till the last one melted before she spoke. "But you've always been able to do that."

"Do you know the reason?"

Annabeth thought for a moment.

She shook her head.

Elsa took a shaky breath.

"It's because I'm a…"

Where did the courage she had a few minutes ago go?

"A… what?" Annabeth looked at her expectantly.

"A… _goddess_," Elsa whispered.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She took in a sharp breath. "A _goddess_?"

Elsa nodded.

Her eyebrows rose. "That explains a lot. The whole 'no one else has your powers' ordeal, and your actual powers." She turned to Elsa. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to, but I know you'll never tell… right?"

She nodded vigorously. Holding up her hand with her pinkie finger stuck out, she said, "Pinkie promise."

Elsa hooked her own pinkie finger through Annabeth's, giving it a squeeze.

"You don't know how much of a relief this is."

"Wait." Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together, like they always did when she was thinking. "If you're a goddess, does that make you immortal?"

Elsa had never thought about it, but she nodded.

"Then why are you hanging around here? Why aren't you on Olympus or chilling in a castle?"

Elsa hesitated. "My parents said I had to fulfill a prophecy or something like that. And I don't think of myself above y'all or anything, unlike the obnoxious Olympians. Just because I have to gods for parents doesn't mean I need to be worshipped. And besides, I like it here."

Thunder boomed in the distance. They rolled their eyes.

"I thought it was dangerous to talk of the Olympians like that?"

Elsa smirked. "What can they do to me? I'm a goddess."

Annabeth smiled up at her, gratitude and understanding in her beautiful eyes.

"Why would I want to be bossed around by people who think they're better than everyone else when I can do what I want here? I'm not free," Elsa showed her gloved hands, "but this is just for protection. So I don't make New York go into an eternal winter."

Annabeth nodded.

"My dad told me before he dropped me off three rules: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Conceal the ice. Don't feel, because the ice is triggered by strong emotions; it could get out of control. Don't let them know, because it could be dangerous. When the monsters finally found of my existence, the raided my house. I wasn't there, though, because my parents were always a step ahead.

"But that didn't stop them from killing them."

Annabeth gasped. "No."

Elsa nodded, recalling the memory.

_"Elsa?" Chiron's voice softly called. _

_She stepped out of her room. She picked at her gloves, not yet used to the feeling of cloth on her hands at all times. _

_"Yes?" _

_Chiron's expression was solemn and sympathetic. _

_She immediately knew something was wrong. _

_"Your parents…" _

_Dread filled her chest. What happened? _

_He checked to see if she was wearing her gloves. _

_"They're… they were killed in a monster attack on your house." He winced, as if he was expecting the response. _

_Elsa froze. _

_No, no this isn't happening. No, no, no. This is NOT happening. This isn't real. No, no, no. NO. No. It isn't real. This isn't happening. No, no, no, no. No. _

_This simply is not happening. _

_He's joking. _

_"No, they're not. No no no. NO! This isn't happening!" She repeated "no" hysterically. Ice built up on the inside of her gloves, ready to burst. _

_"I'm sorry Elsa, but they are." _

_"NO!" she screamed, running past Chiron and out of the Big House. _

_But she had no where to go. _

_She started running, barely hearing Chiron call after her. She ran towards the woods, branches hitting her arms that guarded her face. _

_Eventually she stumbled out. She stood on a little cliff overlooking Long Island Sound. She hysterically ran her hands through her hair. Her breathing was quick along with her heart beat; icy eyes ran around, trying desperately to find Mother and Father. As if they would magically appear if she looked hard enough. _

_Her gloves started slipping off, blue light seeping through the seams. She tried to hold them tight at the wrists, but then her other hand would try to burst. _

_After searching for a while, she found blades of grass long enough to tie around her small wrists. She fastened the gloves closed, but she could feel the ice succeeding in gradually pushing them off. _

_She breathed frantically, trying to find a solution. She definitely did not want it to start snowing in the middle of August; that would make the situation worse. _

_She suddenly remember Father's words: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. _

_Don't feel. _

_In the distance, a few people called her name. _

_Probably Annabeth. _

_Elsa needed to calm down. For herself. For the greater good. For Camp._

_Her rapid breathing slowed slightly. The blue light dimmed a little. _

_Don't think about it. Remember? Be strong for Father. For Daddy. _

_For Daddy._

_She settled down, letting tears seep from her eyes. _

_They were fast and steady, but silent. _

_Until the first sob. _

_They repeated again and again. And again. Tears froze on her cheeks. They stuck, like tiny frozen rivers traveling down her face. _

_She ran away from the clearing that was starting to accumulate snow, and eventually collapsed somewhere in the forest. _

_Elsa didn't notice arms lifting her up and onto a furry back. Chiron. Another pair of arms encircled her. Annabeth. She looked oddly at her grass-tied gloves, but didn't question it. She let Elsa cry on her, until she was completely out of tears. She hiccupped repeatedly._

The memory was fresh in her mind, as if was yesterday.

"I knew your parents died, I just didn't know how," Annabeth said softly.

"I don't really love talking about it, but now you know."

They walked back to the Athena, where Annabeth started braiding Elsa's hair. They talked of things other than their past lives.

But Elsa didn't like the fact that she had to keep things from her best friend, practically sister.

She didn't like _secrets_.

So she told her everything Annabeth asked, not just giving half the truth, but the entire.

**How'd you like? Review please. Tell me if this answered your questions, and/or if this is better than the last chapter 5. Thanks! **

**Okay, story time! My friend and I went to the mall a few days ago and danced behind random walking strangers... it was awesome. While one of us danced the other video taped it on her phone. I chickened out and she did most of it (: And that's my story for this chappie. **

**~Aubz**


End file.
